Minimally Invasive Surgery (MIS) is a growing field including both laparoscopic and robotic operations. Surgeons and engineers are making continual efforts to mitigate the negative effects of procedures on patients. Reducing the size of the surgical instruments is one effective method pursued in this effort. In some examples, surgical instruments may include wrist mechanisms. Also, other areas such as robotics may use wrist mechanisms. For instance, wrist mechanisms are commonly used in a wide variety of grasping, cutting, and manipulating operations. In some examples, wrist mechanisms may allow control of an angle of a tool with respect to a mounting shaft. Typically, the wrist mechanism is placed at the end of the shaft, before the tool (e.g., cutter or grasper) to improve the dexterity of the tool. In some conventional examples, the wrist mechanism may be one or more hinges that permit the tool to move with respect to the shaft with two degrees of freedom. However, in some examples, these conventional wrist mechanisms may produce large swept volumes when they move due to the distance between centers of rotation for the two degrees of freedom. Also, due to manufacturing constraints and the increased importance of friction at small scales, it may be challenging to produce a small-scale wrist mechanism that is relatively easy to manufacture and assemble.